Derbyshire
Derbyshire '''(http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f1/En-derbyshire.oggi/ˈdɑrbɨʃə/ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pronunciation_respelling_key ''dar'''-bi-shər''] ), is the female personification of the middle eastern, non-metropolitan county of England. The name is sometimes abbreviated to Derby. Derbyshire also speaks with a clear Derbyshire accent and sometimes uses Derbyshire slang such as "ey up!" - as a greeting, and, "wobbie and spadger" - as wasp and sparrow. Picture coming soon . . . Appearance -''' Derbyshire is often seen wearing a purple hoodie and skinny jeans, along with green trainers. She had a blunt fringe cut long ago but has since brushed it to the side to make a side-swept appearance. She commonly has her hair in a high ponytail. Her hair is a deep chocolate-brown colour and her eyes are of a hazel-y colour. Derbyshire is rarely seen in a dress, or skirt. But sometimes can be pictured wearing a shirt or T-shirt of some kind. This contributes to her somewhat tomboyish attitude. 'Personality and Interests - ' Derbyshire, or known by her human name, Emily, has quite a bubbly personality and can be humerous and fun to be around. Emily commonly voices her opinion and is said to be quirky, or eccentric/weird, and is very good at winning arguments or debates. Emily is said to be sometimes shy around strangers but it mostly a 'people-person'. She also enjoys being around and with larger animals, such as horses and cattle. She doesn't not however particularly enjoy the presence of dogs. Emily is said to be a nature-lover because the Derbyshire is a contains a substantial portion of the Peak District. Horse riding, walking, camping and other 'outside' sports stand as part of Emily's sporting preferences. Emily is competitive and likes to come first in things but when she comes 2nd, 3rd, 4th etc. she does not really care about competition anymore but doesn't appear to become that down-hearted about it. Emily is also quite smart, and although she can be impulsive and act without thinking, she knows a lot in particular subjects. Emily 'lives in the future' and rarely refers to the events of the past as it would ruin the happy mood. Emily also likes to be with a lot of people, mimicking the Romans' attraction to Derbyshire because of the lead ore deposits in the limestone hills nearby. She is also seen as laid-back, like the famed relaxing warm springs of Buxton. Emily is said to be never able to make decisions when pressured or choose favourites, similar to the way that the forests and land of Derbyshire were split up and put under different custodianships. Emily also does not mind getting muddy but can get quite grouchy when subjected to being dirty, uncomfortable or hungry for long periods of time. Although not knowing a lot of other countries very well events such as the Olympics allowed her to get to know other countries better and make more friends. She knows most of the countries vaguely and she is also fairly good with remembering names, but sometimes not faces. 'Relationships -' '''Arthur Kirkland/England - '''Arthur and Emily are seen as either friends, or acting in a brotherly/sisterly manner. '''Manchester, Yorkshire, Nottinghamshire, Leicestershire and Chesire - '''These are the counties that Derbyshire is closest to. Their origins on the UK Map show that these counties are the ones that surround Derbyshire. Derbyshire shares a closer relationship to these counties compared to others such as Bedfordshire. '''The Other Counties of England - '''Emily and the other counties of England are recognized as brothers/sisters to each other as they are all different counties of England. Some of the countries prefer to be alone while some countries such as Derbyshire prefer alone time every now and again. Get togethers are not unusual between the counties. '''Ludwig Beilschmidt/Germany - '''Emily is fairly close to Germany, though she wasn't a great fan of the country during World Wars, she has since forgotten the events and prefers to stay friends with the country since '''Osnabruck, a city in Germany, is Derbyshire's twin city and whom Emily has become good friends with.